the_walking_dead_by_edstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Matthew Caesar
Not to be confused with the walker "I've met a hell of a lot of people. Some good. Some bad. People just looking for a reason to keep on keeping on. '''We're' those people. No matter what happens, we just gotta keep on keeping on,"'' -- Harvey to the group, at a point of low morale Matthew Caesar, better known as'' ''Harvey Morgan and sometimes by his CB handle Stickfigure,'' is the protagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in ''Chronicles Season 6: 'Lone Star' ''of ''The Walking Dead by EDStudios, as well as a main character and later an antagonist in ''Beyond the Grave''. Trapped inside the city of Dallas visiting his brother, Matthew became one of the many inhabitants of an apartment block, the Tower, and began hallucinating the living corpse of the building's janitor Harvey Morgan after discovering his wallet. After losing his brother, Matthew had a mental breakdown and assumed the identity of Harvey Morgan, and through an out-of-body experience changed from his meek self into a toughened survivor with an impressive skill in martial arts. After journeying north to Oklahoma, Harvey meets up with a small group of survivors and joins their noble cause in delivering supplies to the communities in the states surrounding Oklahoma. However, a year after their mission began, Harvey began to become disillusioned with Drew's philosophy and almost turned most of the group against him. He serves as the primary antagonist of the first half of Season 2. Overview Personality Matthew Caesar was a meek, insecure and generally good-natured young man and was rather weak and cowardly, often turning to his younger brother Markus for guidance. He had a weaker mind than those around him and could become extremely attached to things, especially the possessions of the deceased residents of the Tower, including the wallet of the building's janitor, Harvey J. Morgan. His attachment to the wallet led Matthew to learn intricate aspects of Morgan's life and identity and resulting in him hallucinating the dead janitor as an imaginary friend. After his brother's death, Matthew suffers a mental breakdown and completely assumes the identity of Harvey Morgan, even going to the extent of removing Morgan's picture from his ID and replacing it with his own. As Harvey Morgan, Matthew becomes noticeably darker, taking on the personality aspects of his brother, Scott and several other deceased members of the Tower. Going against his internal ethics, 'Harvey' removed several people from the Tower that he believed were not pulling their weight and even killing one of them when they try to fight back. He claims this is all to harden him so he can survive in this New World. On rare occasions, Harvey's true personality - that of a meek, fidgety and insecure nerd - comes out and he undergoes a brief panic attack before settling back into his chosen identity. He often struggles to repress this side to him, believing it is only a deficit that will compromise his survival. In his new personality, Harvey retains the fast-learning that his previous life was filled with, allowing him to quickly learn new techniques and survival methods, including aikido and other martial arts. He fashions himself a fighting stick out of an oak branch to accompany his ferocious fighting style and he is an expert shot. Pre-Apocalypse Austin, Texas Matthew and Markus Caesar were born in Austin, Texas; Markus was three years older than his brother. While Markus showed an interest in art and history, Matthew showed cunning and skill in writing, reading and computer programming. After Markus moves for college in Dallas, Matthew becomes lonely, his brother often being his sole friend. Post-Apocalypse Death Killed by: * Leland (indirectly caused) * Drew Stanton While trying to gain leadership of the group, Harvey plans to kill Drew at the dam. However, Leland follows them and stops Harvey before he can kill Drew. Harvey proceeds to nearly kill Leland, leaving Drew no choice but to impale Harvey with his staff. As Harvey slowly dies, Drew stabs him in the head. Killed Victims * David Relationships Harvey J. Morgan Trivia * He is the first character to assume the identity of someone else, with his real name being Matthew Caesar. * Harvey knows aikido, jujitsu and Nuba fighting. ** He self-taught these techniques by reading a book on the history of martial arts. Category:The Couriers Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters Category:Drew's Group